


Rien qu’aujourd’hui

by Les5tasses



Category: Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles
Genre: M/M, Matteo is canon bisexual, and he deserved a boyfriend, because Mattéo was sad, dumb love fanfic, mais les choses s'améliorent, post saison 4, premier chapitres sont tristes, quelques références à la brigade temporelle mais pas besoin de l'avoir lu
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Les5tasses/pseuds/Les5tasses
Summary: Bloqué par ces aller-retour entre le passé et le futur, Mattéo se demande parfois s'il arrivera à se créer un présent. Et si au final, le destin ne voulait pas que du mal au gens? Et si une décision prise sous un coup de tête et un peu de chance lui permettait de rencontrer un homme et de démarrer un nouveau chapitre de sa vie.





	1. Chapter 1

“ Devinez qui va pécho ce week-end? C’est Richard!  
-Mais c’est qui Richard?  
\- C’est moi Richard!  
\- Ah cool et sinon tu fais quoi toi ce week-end?  
\- Non mais vraiment on bosse ensemble depuis tout ce temps et vous ne vous souvenez toujours pas de mon nom?  
\- Moi j’ai juste un repas de famille dimanche. Tu veux qu’on aille boire une bière ensemble Ben?  
\- Ouai, de toute manière j’ai rien prévu à part mater la dernière saison de Doctor Who.  
\- Non mais vous m’écoutez même pas? Sérieusement?”

Mattéo traverse le couloir, sans vraiment prêter attention à la discussion en cours dans la salle de repos. Il passe rapidement devant la porte, priant intérieurement pour que le reste de l’équipe ne le remarque pas. Ce n’est pas qu’il n’aime pas ses collègues. Non. Il a même fini par plutôt bien les supporter. Cependant, il n’a aucune envie de se mêler à leurs conversations. De toute manière, il n’aurait absolument rien à leur raconter. Il n’a ni rendez-vous, ni repas de famille, ni bière prévus… Rien. Absolument rien. Il n’a rien eu de prévu pour ses week-end depuis bien longtemps.

La porte de sortie est grande ouverte, réglée sur l’année 2015. Mattéo s'engouffre dans l’égout et plisse les yeux, tentant de se repérer dans le sombre couloir. Chaque fois c’est la même chose. Mattéo soupire, il ne comprend pas l'intérêt d’avoir construit une base aussi protégée si c’est pour les forcer à en sortir tous les mois. Il agrippe la première barre de l’échelle et commence à se hisser. Un maigre rai de lumière éclaire par intermittence son bras droit alors qu’il continue de monter. Et dire qu’après tout ça il doit encore marcher jusqu’au métro et se taper quarante minutes de transports. Foutu 93.

Il atteint finalement la porte et, après l’avoir ouverte, doit fermer les yeux pour ne pas être surpris par la lumière. Il referme derrière lui et enfonce ses mains dans ses poches. Si le soleil brille au milieu d’un ciel clair, le temps reste froid en ce début de février. Mattéo s’avance, le gravier crissant sous ses bottes alors qu’un frisson lui traverse le dos. Quitte à devoir prendre un congé tous les mois, il aurait préféré rentrer chez lui en se téléportant. Mais Constance est toujours très stricte sur ses principes. Depuis qu’elle est à la tête de la brigade temporelle, elle cherche à minimiser les risques de paradoxe temporel. Faire durer les missions autant de temps dans le passé que dans le futur, interdire aux employés de sortir avec le moindre matériel technologique compromettant…

De toute manière, ce n’est pas comme s'ils en avaient encore beaucoup, du matériel technologique. Plus personne n’a de machines temporelles depuis bien longtemps. Enfin, pas de leurs côté en tout cas. Il continue de marcher dans le froid, se rapprochant toujours plus de sa station de métro et s’éloignant de l’usine abandonnée qui sert de planque à la brigade temporelle. Le soleil commence déjà à se coucher pourtant, il n’est que dix-huit heures. L’hiver semble tenir bon cette année. Mattéo sourit, essayant un instant d’oublier qu’il connaît l’avenir de cette planète et que bientôt l’hiver sera un doux souvenir dans les mémoires des personnes âgées. Mais ce jour n’est pas encore arrivé.

Il a beau voyager dans le temps, Mattéo doit parfois accepter de juste vivre dans un ordre normal, à la bonne vitesse. Ca peut être passer un week-end sans voyage dans le temps ou juste attendre cinq minutes son RER sur le quai. La station sent les égouts. Depuis les fortes pluies du début de semaine, ils souffrent du même problème à la base de la brigade temporelle. Heureusement pour lui, Mattéo voit son RER approcher. Pile à l’heure. Il saute presque à l’intérieur, ravi d’échapper à l’odeur nauséabonde qui règne sur le quai. Enfin, il s’assoit et enfonce ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. D’un clic, il lance sa playlist du moment et ferme les yeux.

Alors que résonnent les premières notes d’un album de rap des années 90, Mattéo se laisse bercer par le mouvement du RER sur les voies et semble s’assoupir. Mais, il ne sombre pas dans le sommeil. Son esprit est toujours éveillé et si son corps s'endort, il continue tout de même de penser et réfléchir. Son coeur est lourd, semblant s’enfoncer en lui comme un poids mort. Il n’a aucune envie de partir. Chaque fois, c’est pour lui comme une torture. Ce n’est pas qu’il n’aime pas vivre en temps normal, se sortir la tête du boulot. C’est seulement qu'il n’aime pas sa vie normale.

Le RER crisse et une foule s’engouffre à l’intérieur, des hommes et femmes sortant du boulot, des jeunes terminant le lycée ou leur études. Mattéo s’enfonce encore plus dans son siège. Les gens bougent autour de lui, parlent autour de lui, vivent autour de lui mais, lui reste au milieu des gens sans un mouvement, sans un bruit, sans une vie. Il pose sa tête contre la vitre. A ce moment, le RER quitte son tunnel pour continuer sa voie en hauteur. En dessous de lui, Mattéo observe cette capitale toujours animée. Dans cent ans, tous ces immeubles seront rasés pour en construire d’autres plus modernes et il sera impossible de se déplacer dans ces rues sans un masque respiratoire. Dans cinq cents ans, tout cela ne sera plus que des ruines.

La musique dans ses écouteurs l’ennuie, trop mouvementé, trop tonique. Il essaye une autre musique, puis encore une autre, encore, encore, baisse le volume, s’énerve, éteint, enlève ses écouteurs. Il n’est pas énervé se justifie-t-il mentalement. Seulement… Seulement il n’a pas envie d’écouter de musique. Voilà tout. Rien à voir avec son humeur. Il lève les yeux et observe autour de lui tous ces gens. Leur vie est calme, tranquille. Ils ne se soucient pas de ce qui se passera dans des centaines d’années, seul importe leur vie. Parfois Mattéo les envie, parfois il les hait. Toujours pour la même raison.

Le RER s’arrête. Une foule monte et une autre descend. Toujours des visages inconnus. C’est presque fou le nombre de visages inconnus que peut contenir une ville. Mattéo se lève. Il descend au prochain arrêt. L’air s’est encore rafraîchi. Les bars commencent à se remplir et s’agiter. Dans certaines rues, les lumières des lampadaires sont déjà allumées. Mattéo esquive les passants, tête baissée. A force, il a pris l’habitude de ne plus regarder les gens en face. Il ne peut plus supporter lorsque leurs yeux se posent sur son visage et son cache-oeil, il ne peut plus supporter ni leur curiosité malsaine, ni leur dégoût, ni leur peur.

Le feu est rouge. Les voitures trop rapides sur ce grand boulevard. Mattéo essaye d’enfoncer ses mains encore plus profondément que ses poches, espérant les réchauffer. De l’autre côté de la rue, des hommes ferment une boutique. Tiens, les propriétaires ne s’en étaient-ils pas débarassés? Peut-être que des acheteurs se sont déjà jetés dessus. Le feu est vert. Mattéo traverse, il jette un coup d’oeil à la boutique alors que les hommes s’éloignent. Une grande affiche verte a été collée au milieu de la vitre. On y voit une jeune femme, le bras autour des épaules d'un quadragénaire souriant.

“Ecouter sauve des vies. Devenez bénévoles auprès de SOS suicide, lit-il à voix basse.”

Il se recule de quelques pas puis continue son chemin. Ce n’est pas un nouveau magasin. Il est plus de dix neuf heures lorsque Mattéo arrive devant son immeuble. Il traverse la petite cour, l’étroit couloir et monte l’escalier étriqué jusqu’à atteindre l’appartement au deuxième étage. Il n’arrive pas à dire son appartement. Ce n’est pas son chez lui. Il passe la porte et referme derrière lui. Ce n’est qu’une pièce vide où traîne un vieux fauteuil dans un coin, une cuisine à peine meublée dans un autre. Il balance son manteau dans la cuisine et se dirige immédiatement vers la chambre.

Le lit double trône au centre de la pièce. Mattéo s’assoit sur le bord et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Tout est si gris, si morne. Un jour, il fera des travaux dans cet appartement. Mais pas tout de suite. Il n’en a pas encore la force. Il n’aurait jamais dû s’en occuper seul. Elle devait le faire avec lui. Mais elle n'est plus là. Il est seul dans cet appartement trop grand, dans ce lit trop large. Tout ce qui reste d’elle à présent c’est une photo sur la commode et des regrets dans le coeur de Mattéo. Il délasse ses chaussures et se lève avec nonchalance du lit.

Quoi qu’il fasse, il semblerait que Mattéo n’arrive pas à l’oublier. Dès que son regard croise la photo, son estomac se noue et il comprend que ce n’est pas aujourd'hui qu’il fera son deuil. Il attrape délicatement le cadre et souris tristement. C’était il y a trois ans, la première fois qu’ils avaient vu de la neige. Elle est si belle. Ses cheveux roux sont parsemés de neige blanche, ses joues rougies par le froid. Elle est essoufflée, ils viennent de jouer comme des enfants dans la neige pendant plus de deux heures. Alors qu’elle éclate de rire, il en profite pour la prendre en photo. Ils sont ensembles, ils sont heureux.

“Étaient… murmure Mattéo.”

Il repose la photo. Son coeur se serre. Il quitte la chambre, comme si ça allait effacer le souvenir de sa mémoire. Il regarde l’heure sur son téléphone, 19h10, choisi donc de se rendre à la salle, histoire de se changer les idées. Mattéo attrape un sac qui traine dans un coin de l’appartement, une bouteille d’eau et quitte rapidement l’appartement. Il n’est même pas rentré chez lui depuis une demi-heure pourtant, déjà, il se sent claustrophobique. Même après des années, il ne se sent toujours pas comme chez lui. Ce lieu est gris, renfermé, sans vie… En descendant les escaliers, Mattéo a l’impression de quitter un lieu hanté par des fantômes.

Pourtant, une fois dans la rue, il ne se sent pas mieux. Il accélère le pas. A l’aise ni avec les vivants ni avec les morts. Quelle ironie. Quoi qu’il fasse, il ne pourra jamais retourner dans le passé pour changer les évènements et vivre heureux. Alors, Mattéo se retrouve coincé dans un présent qu’il déteste. Il ne peut même pas espérer un futur heureux. Il connaît déjà la suite et même la fin de l’histoire. Pour faire court, elle ne se termine pas avec un mariage et beaucoup d’enfants. On le bouscule. La personne ne s’excuse pas et continue son chemin. Mattéo n’est même plus dérangé par ce genre de comportement.

Il est devant la salle, il entre. Les gens vivent, font du sport. Chacun à sa raison. Une passion pour la gonflette, l’envie de garder la forme, de gagner du muscle, de perdre du gras. Il aimerait retrouver cette vie qu’il avait jadis en lui. Il y a un temps, Mattéo protégeait des gens, faisait des missions pour sauver le futur. Il avait des rêves, des espoirs. Ou est parti tout cela? Mort? Sûrement. Tout en lui semble mort. C’est peut-être pour ça qu’il se sent si mal à l’aise. Son corps physique est toujours sur terre mais, à l’intérieur, il est déjà mort. Toute vie l’a quitté depuis qu’elle est partie. Depuis que Judith est morte.

Sans s’en rendre compte, il est déjà en train de soulever des poids. Tout ses gestes n’ont plus de sens. Des actions répétés sans envie ni joie. Tout ce qu’il fait, de son travail au plus petit détail, il l’effectue comme une tâche qu’on lui aurait imposé. En vérité, depuis un moment, la vie lui semble une tâche imposée. Il a perdu le goût de tout. Elle était son tout. Sa patronne, son amie, son amante. Sans elle, plus rien n’a de sens. Le pire pour Mattéo, c’est qu’il sait qu’elle est morte par sa faute. S’ils étaient restés ensemble, personne n’aurait jamais rejoint la brigade temporelle. Ils auraient gagné tous ensemble, en équipe, comme au bon vieux temps. Ils auraient dû gagner. Ils étaient les gentils.

Sa poigne se resserre. Si seulement. Si seulement il l’avait défendue quand Le Visiteur l’accusait d’avoir trahi l’équipe, si ils ne s'étaient pas engueulés durant cette putain de mission dans le musée, si il avait accepté qu’elle ne veuille pas avouer leur relation au reste du groupe, si il n’avait pas rejoint la brigade temporelle, si il ne l’avait pas humiliée en la traitant comme une secrétaire, si, si, si… Toutes les possibilités défilent dans son esprit. C’est peut-être à force de modifier le temps mais il ne peut s’empêcher de rêver un moyen de la sauver. Pourtant c’est impossible. Paradoxe temporel. Mais un instant elle est là, elle traverse la pièce, fière, son manteau rouge flottant au vent.

-Judith… murmure-t-il.

S’entendre prononcer ce nom lui fend le coeur. Il lâche les poids. L’illusion s’estompe. Ce n’était qu’une femme normale, dont la chevelure rousse avait un instant brouillé sa notion de réalité et de rêve. Un revers de la main essuie une larme discrète. Il secoue la tête et retourne à la réalité. Dans un effort, il ferme son coeur et son esprit. Vivre en automate est toujours moins dur que de repenser à elle. Les minutes finissent par s’enchainer en heure et il est près de vingt deux heures lorsqu’on lui fait signe que la salle va fermer. Ses pas s’enchainent. Récupérer ses affaires. Prendre une douche rapide. Enfiler un sweat. Partir. Marcher dans le froid. 

Puis, il repasse devant. Devant cette nouvelle boutique. Devant l’affiche verte. Il reste devant la vitre sans un mouvement. Peut-être que… Peut-être que ça pourrait l’aider. Aider les gens? Il est plutôt bon là dedans? Garde du corps, sauveur du futur, brigadier temporel… C’est un peu ce qu’il a fait toute sa vie. L’association ouvre à neuf heures le lendemain. Un instant, Mattéo ressent une pointe d’espoir. Il aimait ça avant, protéger les gens, alors, peut-être qu’il pourrait à nouveau ressentir ça? Il hausse les épaules et reprend son chemin en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. La nuit est froide.


	2. Chapter 2

Encore un nouveau mois, un nouveau congé forcé. Mattéo sent une brise fraîche lui caresser le cou et referme immédiatement son manteau. En quelques instants, une épaisse et froide pluie se met à tomber. Certains passants, les plus prévoyants, ouvrent leurs parapluies mais la plupart se contentent d'accélérer le pas. Certains, plus originaux, commencent à courir ou protègent leurs brushings à l’aide de leurs journaux, sac, manteaux… Mattéo rabat sa capuche avec un soupir et continue de marcher, toujours à la même vitesse.

C’est quoi déjà le proverbe pour la météo en mars ? Avant qu’il n’ait pu ne serait-ce que penser à sa question, Mattéo sent des petits objets lui tomber sur le crâne. De la grêle. Cette fois-ci, il accélère le pas et repérant une porte dans un renfoncement, s’y arrête pour se protéger. Il se pose, l’épaule appuyée contre le mur, et essuie une goutte coulant le long de sa tempe. Un grêlon tombe violemment sur son sourcil. Mattéo râle en se massant l’arcade. Un homme en costard passe devant lui et marche dans une flaque, l’éclaboussant au passage. Nouveau soupire d’exaspération. Puis soudain, il sent un courant d’air dans son dos.

“Ah excusez-moi, vous vouliez voir nos bénévoles ?”

Mattéo se retourne et découvre l’origine de la voix inconnue. Il lève légèrement le regard pour observer celui, doux et accueillant, d’une femme dans la quarantaine. Elle tient la porte grande ouverte, semblant l’inviter à entrer. 

“Heu non je suis vraiment désolé, je voulais juste éviter la grêle.”

La femme observe le ciel et hausse les sourcils.

“Je peux comprendre, fait moche. Mais je suis désolé, je vais vous demander de vous abriter ailleurs messieurs. On est une association, on a des gens qui viennent souvent alors si vous faites vigile devant la porte ça peut les dissuader de rentrer.”

Mattéo la regarde à nouveau puis observe l’agitation dans la rue.

“Et si je rentres ? Pas pour m’abriter hein… J’ai vu que vous cherchiez des bénévoles, peut-être que je peux aider.  
\- Toujours .”

Le visage de la femme s'égaye, elle ouvre en grand la porte et fait signe à Mattéo de le suivre. La pièce est plongée dans le noir mais la bénévole la rallume et lui fait signe de prendre place. Mattéo observe cet espace qui semble servir d'accueil. La décoration est très épurée, blanche mais, avec des touches bleues et des plantes qui donnent à la pièce un aspect chaleureux et accueillant. La femme s’installe face à lui, de l'autre côté du bureau, elle tire une liasse de papier et les pose entre eux. Elle replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et sourit largement.

“Il reste que deux bonhommes dans les paperasses en haut. Moi j’allais partir mais je peux bien rester une vingtaine de minutes de plus si c’est pour un nouveau bénévole. Alors ça c’est notre papier d’inscription avec les quelques infos qu’on demande sur nos bénévoles, ensuite la charte de l’association. Ce qu’il faut savoir c’est qu’on demande de donner au moins dix heures de son temps par mois et un engagement d’un mois. Ça c’est parce qu’on va vous former et que ça prend du temps pour d’autres bénévoles. J’espère que ce n’est pas trop pour vous.

 

-Non , non… Je ne suis pas libre souvent mais quand je le suis, j’ai tout mon week-end de libre alors ça devrait être bon.”

Les minutes passent et Mattéo repart, son paquet de papier sous le bras. Une fois chez lui, il s’installe confortablement dans son canapé, stylo à la main, pour remplir tous ses papiers. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il a fait cela, il ne cherche même pas à savoir. Il pense juste au sourire de cette femme quand il lui a dit qu’il souhaitait devenir bénévole. Il fait quelque chose de bien, de vraiment bien. Il n’enferme pas des gens dans un trou dimensionnel dont ils ne vont jamais sortir sans aucune forme de procès. Mais il ne pense pas à cette prison noire, il ne pense à rien en vérité. Il sent simplement une douce chaleur et sourit.

Le lendemain, il se réveille tranquillement, se douche, s’habille, attrape ses papiers puis sort dans la rue, attrapant un petit-déjeuner dans une boulangerie sur son chemin. Il ne s’en rend même pas compte mais, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se réveille sans boule au ventre, sans fatigue, sans tristesse. Il est presque neuf heures du matin. Une tasse de café à la main et un croissant dans l'autre, il attend qu’ouvre l'association de l’autre côté de la route. Le matin est frais mais ensoleillé. Un groupe d’hommes et de femmes finit par arriver à l’association. Ils sont peut-être une dizaine, sûrement moins.

En une bouchée, Mattéo finit son petit-déjeuner et traverse la rue. Il peut mentir autant qu’il veut, raconter qu’il se réveille tous les jours très tôt et en a seulement pris l'habitude, en vérité s’il est dehors de si bonne heure c’est parce qu’il a hâte. Il a trouvé quelque chose à faire, quelque chose d’utile, quelque chose de bien. Ça lui manquait sûrement. Qu’importe si ce n’est qu’un coup de tête, tous ces meilleurs choix ont été réalisé sous un coup de tête. Les pires aussi. Mais ça il préfère l’oublier. Tout ce qu’il sait pour le moment c’est qu’il a fait ce choix et au moins, il aura quelque chose à faire de ces week-end. Alors, il pousse la porte de l’association et tombe immédiatement sur la même femme qu’hier, assise devant le même bureau.

“Ah c’est déjà toi ! Elle s’exclame. Mathieu c’est ça ? Ah non ! Mattéo ! Mattéo c’est ça. Viens, viens, je vais récupérer tes papiers.”

Il lui tend sa liasse. Le visage de sa femme s’illumine et Mattéo, touché par la douceur et la gentillesse de cette personne, ne peut s’empêcher de sourire. Elle vérifie rapidement tous les papiers, à la recherche d’une possible erreur ou d’un oubli.

“Tu as pu le lire j’imagine mais je préfère te le répéter. Notre association a une ligne téléphonique nationale et un service de messagerie pour aider les personnes ayant des pensées suicidaires ou même sur le point de mettre une action sur ces pensées. On a aussi des permanences d'accueil pour ces personnes et leurs familles avec nos psychiatres bénévoles. Ça peut être parfois moralement éprouvant quand on est bénévole c’est pour ça qu’au départ tu ne seras jamais seul. On va te mettre en duo avec un bénévole de longue date pour qu’il te supervise okay ?”

Mattéo hoche la tête et la suit dans la découverte du bâtiment. Après l'accueil, il découvre deux bureaux servant à l'accueil des personnes suivies et de leurs proches. Puis, ils montent à l’étage et Mattéo peut saluer les bénévoles de l’association, déjà installé devant leurs ordinateurs et téléphones, travaillant de si bon matin. Puis, la femme passe la tête à travers une porte et commence à discuter avec quelqu’un.

“Dit James ça te dirait de former un nouveau ?  
\- Je suis pas sûr d’avoir le temps, répond la voix depuis la pièce. J’ai réussi à décrocher un projet alors je risque d’avoir moins de temps.  
\- Il peut venir qu’une fois par mois, ça devrait te laisser assez de temps à l’extérieur non ?  
\- Ça devrait le faire alors.”

Finalement, l’homme sort de la pièce. Il sourit largement et leur serre la main. Mattéo observe cet homme qui semble avoir son âge.

“Moi c’est James, tu es ?  
\- Mattéo”

Durant la journée, Mattéo suit James à la trace et l’écoute avec attention. Il y a bien longtemps qu’il n’avait pas eu ce rôle d’élève. Il ne dit pas grand-chose, se contentant d’observer. Son professeur est doux, prenant le temps de lui expliquer la situation. Il est aussi très beau, ça rend la leçon plus agréable. On lui explique longuement tout l’aspect psychologique de son rôle, l’importance de l’écoute pour l’aide aux personnes suivis. Puis, James lui explique que s’il ne lui fait la théorie, c’est parce que chaque bénévole doit être validé par le psychiatre de l’association. Mattéo fait la gueule.

“Je pense qu’elle doit être libre maintenant, elle avait rendez-vous jusqu’à midi.”

Ils descendent. Dans les escaliers, Mattéo doit se plaquer contre le mur pour laisser passer une femme dans l’autre sens. Il frappe à la porte et après un signe de la psychiatre, rentre dans son bureau. Ils se tiennent l’un face à l’autre. La dame est âgée, ses cheveux poivre et sel retenus en chignon. Mattéo se sent comme dans un interrogatoire. Sauf que pour une fois, il n’a pas le rôle du méchant policier. Bien sûr, il ne devrait pas prendre ce rendez-vous de cette manière mais il n’y arrive pas. Mattéo veut rejoindre cette association et pour cela, il doit jouer sur les mots, jouer sur la vérité.

“Mattéo ? Alors ?”

Il sort de la pièce au moment où la jeune femme l’ayant accueilli la veille passe devant lui. Il sourit, de ce merveilleux faux-sourire qu’il a maîtrisé après des années.

“Je passe le teste, répond-t-il en riant.  
\- Dans ce cas là ça te dirait de venir manger avec James, moi et quelques autres gars ? On a une petite heure pour manger donc on a prévu d’aller au burger en face.”

Il hausse les épaules puis hoche la tête et la suit. En quelques instants, ils se retrouvent autour d’une table à discuter. Lorsqu’on lui demande la raison de son engagement, Mattéo, souriant, répond qu’il voulait simplement faire quelque chose alors, autant faire quelque chose de bien. Tout le monde rigole. Mattéo sourit. Il ne regrette pas son coup de tête. Il aurait seulement aimé ne pas avoir à discuter avec une psychiatre et devoir à nouveau, encore une fois, mentir sur toute sa vie. Mais il continue de sourire, ignorant tout simplement le nœud qui s’est formé dans son ventre.

Mattéo parle rapidement de lui, esquivant autant de question qu’il peut, se contentant surtout d’écouter les autres personnes. Ça lui fait du bien de parler avec d’autres personnes que ces collègues de la brigade temporelle. Non pas qu’il les déteste. Simplement, la vie enfermée dans leur bunker finit souvent par les rendre fou. C’est donc avec joie qu’il rencontre Stéphanie, la jeune femme l’ayant accueilli hier, bénévole depuis presque cinq ans. Il y a aussi Léo, Erwan et Camille qui travaille au service téléphonique et puis, James, celui qui va le former.

Il est presque treize heure, on finit rapidement son plat et on se remet au boulot. Mattéo observe James dans son boulot. Ils discutent de tout et de rien. L’après-midi passe tranquillement et seize heure finit par arriver. James doit partir alors Mattéo doit faire de même. Ils se donnent rendez-vous pour le lendemain. Avant de partir, Mattéo prévient Stéphanie et lui assure qu’il a adoré cette première journée. D’un pas tranquille, il rentre chez lui. Le regard perdu dans les airs, il manque de tomber à cause d’un chat roux faisant la sieste dans les escaliers.

Juste le temps d’attraper un sac de sport et déjà il repart. Il se sent bien. Il se souvient que faire quelque chose de sincèrement bon l’a toujours fait se sentir bien. Si il avait choisi de devenir garde du corps ce n’est pas uniquement parce que le métier gagnait bien et ne demandait aucune étude mais surtout, parce qu'il voulait faire quelque chose de bon pour les autres. Si, plus tard, Judith et lui avaient rejoint le visiteur, c’était en parti pour les papiers mais aussi parce que Mattéo avait insisté auprès de la patronne. Parce qu’il voulait faire quelque chose de bon pour l’humanité.

Il met ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et tourne sur sa droite. Une légère pluie commence à tomber puis, à nouveau, les gouttes deviennent plus grosse et se transforment en grêlon. Mattéo s’abrite devant une boulangerie, maudissant mentalement le temps merdique de mars. Il regarde ses chaussures, se demandant quel est le problème à l’origine de ses chaussettes complètement trempées. Il faudra qu’il se rachète une paire de basket.

“Besoin d’un abri?”

Mattéo fixe un instant les chaussures de costard face à ses basket puis remonte le long d'un manteau beige pour découvrir le visage souriant, et sec, de James.

“Je vais de ce côté, tu veux que je te dépose, propose-t-il”

Mattéo accepte et se loge sous le parapluie, essayant de prendre le moins de place possible. Il marche ainsi, épaule contre épaule, sans dire grand chose. Entre le bruit des grêlons, des voitures et des café, le brouhaha empêcherait la moindre conversation. Mattéo pense seulement à ce heureux hasard qui a mis James sur son chemin. Comme quoi le destin ne lui veut pas que du mal. Il observe la tenue de son tuteur, se demandant où il a bien pu trouver un manteau de cette forme mais, avec l'intérieur molletonné. Puis ils arrivent devant la salle.

“Bon bah je m'arrête là moi, annonce Mattéo.

-Moi aussi tiens.”

Ils se regardent bêtement, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, puis, se décident à entrer. C'est fou que Mattéo ne l'ai jamais remarqué à la salle mais aussi, que de tous les bénévoles qu'on aurait pu lui attribuer comme supérieur, il se retrouve avec quelqu'un allant à la même salle que lui. Le destin tout de même.


End file.
